


Away From The Mansion Part 1

by MissHell83



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHell83/pseuds/MissHell83
Summary: Merlin's life away from the Kingsman headquarters. Starts prior to the movies. Merlin is paired with an OC. Sorry if this is not your cup of tea!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always felt that the character of Merlin deserved much more of a backstory. Here's my version. This is part one. If anyone is interested, there is more!! Enjoy!

“You need to take a couple of days, Bedivere…”

“I’m fine, Arthur,” he lied, thinking that plunging back into his work would be the best thing for him.

“There is no room for debate,” Arthur firmly said, “I have placed both you and Galahad on a four-day leave.”

Arthur’s words echoed with him, as he stalked around his quiet flat. He’d spent the first 24 hours of his mandatory leave processing the events of their last mission. It brought him to the decision that Arthur was correct in his assessment that there was nothing that he and Galahad could have done to prevent Gawain’s death. 

Truth be known, that decision did not make things any easier or any better. He was pissed off over how the mission turned sour. Again, it was not anything that they did or didn’t do…it was just the way it went down. But absolving himself from wrong doing, did not take away the fact that a fellow Kingsman and a good friend was now six feet under.

Sitting alone with his thoughts did nothing for him, either. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he walked out and into the bright sunshine. He stood for a moment, letting the sun beat down on his face. Feeling its warmth and reminding himself that he was very much alive. His eyes closed against the bright light, he listened to his surroundings.

He could hear the cars passing, dogs barking off into the distance. These were normal, quiet, neighborhood sounds. He allowed them to soothe him, return him to a state of normalcy. 

His calm was interrupted by the sound of something large hitting the ground and apparently shattering and a voice exclaiming. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” From the sound of the voice, it was American. More precisely, New York, and definitely female. Opening his eyes, he walked around to the back of the flat.

He found the source of the noise and the voice, instantly. The crash came from a very large, framed mirror that now, was in shards on the ground. The voice was from the dark-haired woman, who knelt next to said broken mirror, attempting to pick up the shards.

“Are you okay?” he asked, walking to her.

“I’m fine…the mirror, not so much,” she said, not looking up at him.

He knelt next to her and helped her carefully pick up the shards and deposit them in the dumpster. 

“I hope it wasn’t an antique,” he said, studying her. She was tall, he guessed about 5`10”, and where she wasn’t obese, she had hips and soft curves that a woman should have, in his opinion. Her full dark hair fell in waves to her shoulders and her eyes…. her eyes were brown, large and expressive. Before she could utter a response, he could see just how tired she was.

“No, it wasn’t. It was brand new, as a matter of fact. So new, that I’m not even sure the charge has processed through to my credit card yet,” she said. “Thank you for helping me clean up my mess.”

“It would have been rude to sit back and watch…” he returned. 

She looked at him for a moment, then held out her hand, “I’m Gabrielle.”

“Hamish,” he returned, taking her hand. 

“I guess we’re neighbors,” she smiled. “You’re not around all that much, though.”

“My job has me travelling quite a bit…” he demurred, still holding her hand. Damn, those eyes were something else. He could get terribly lost in them if he wasn’t careful. “You’re from the States?” he asked, shifting the conversation.

“I am, New York,” she said.

“What brings you to London?”

“It’s quite a long story, you know, fell in love, moved across the Atlantic, relationship didn’t work. But, by the time it fell apart, I had a job I truly liked, a career that I had a stake in. And I stayed.”

“Well, Gabrielle, I’m glad to meet you,” he smiled.

“This is going to sound forward, but would you like to have a drink with me?”

“I was just heading down to the pub on the corner…would you care to join me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

They sat at the pub for hours, talking, laughing, drinking. She was bright and funny and could hold her ale like a rugby player. He found himself taken by her. The afternoon turned into evening and then into night. By the time they left the pub, the sun had set and there was a chill in the air.

“Damn,” Gabrielle laughed, “We spent the whole day in the pub.”

“It’s been a long while since I’ve done that….” He mused, as they walked down the street.

“Me too,” she agreed. “I guess we both needed an escape, huh?”

“That we did. And I’m very glad I walked out my door this morning.”

“I am, too,” she said, as they stopped at the front door to her flat. “Do you think we could do this again?”

“I would like that,” he said.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. He wanted desperately to kiss her. There had been a great deal of flirting between them over the course of the day, more so as the pints flowed. Despite the outward appearance that his Kingsman training had perfected, he was still the same clumsy lad when it came to women. And why should he be, he thought. He was no longer the gawky footballer, he was a Kingsman Agent, one of the elite. He’d bedded women on missions, his words and manners drawing them in. It was like the proverbial flies to honey.

But this was not a mission, he was not on duty, and this woman, was not a source of information, nor a target. She was his neighbor, a trauma surgeon whose most devious actions to date were ripping the tags from her mattress. He could not bed her and walk away, as she was his next-door neighbor, she was not playing any game. She was real, and beautiful, and smart and funny and it unnerved him terribly.

“I don’t know about you,” she nervously laughed, “But I am thinking a good night kiss might be in order.”

He laughed with her, “I was thinking the same thing, but I didn’t want to be too forward.”

“Please, we spend twenty minutes discussing items I’ve removed from people’s rectums….” She said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

He meant it to be a soft, simple kiss. Nothing too forward, nothing too pushy. But, as cliché as it sounded, there was a spark, an attraction, and the kiss took on a life of its own. By the time they’d broke it off, they were wrapped in each other’s arms. He pulled back, so that he could see her face.

“Wow,” she said, a sexy smile on her lips. 

“Wow is a good description.”

“I want to do that again…” she said, 

“All ye need to do is ask,” he said, pulling her to him.

This kiss was less tentative, more exploratory. He felt himself responding to her body against him and knew that if he didn’t stop them now, this could go much further than it needed to. He pulled back, leaving her looking up at him with a curious expression.

“We need to stop, Luv,” he said, studying her eyes. “We’ve just met…we’re neighbors…a drunken hook up would not be in our best interest.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “Thank you, for having a clear head.”

“Twas not an easy thing to do,” he smiled. “You are very beautiful…”

She blushed. “Stop… you do not need to feed me lines. I was ready to drag you inside already.”

He cupped her face with his hands and spoke softly, “I would have very much enjoyed that. But, it might do us better to get to know each other a bit better, don’t’ ye think?”

“I agree…”

“Good,” he placed a soft kiss to her lips. “If you’re free, could I maybe take you to dinner tomorrow?”

“I am free, and I would like that very much,” she smiled.

“I’ll pick you up at 7,” he said, kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around him and once again the kiss grew. This time, it was she who pulled back. She who had the clearer head. 

“Okay,” she said, “We need to go back to neutral corners…or everything we just said will be forgotten.”

He stepped back, breaking the embrace. He felt strangely empty now that she was out of his arms. “Tomorrow…” he said.

“Tomorrow,” she smiled, unlocking her door. She pulled it open and walked in, turning to face him. “Good night, Hamish.”

“Good night, Gabrielle,” he said, watching as she pulled the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin falls for the girl next door. Where will this lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who read and gave kudos! I've been out of the fanfic realm for a while and am new to this fandom. Hope you liked Chapter 2. Let me know if you want more!

He knocked at her door at five of seven. His nerves had been getting the better of him for most of the afternoon. He wanted to chalk up the last evening to the several pints of Guinness that they’d tossed back, but he knew it wasn’t entirely true. Sure, there was a sexual attraction, but there was something else. Some other kind of connection that he couldn’t deny.

She opened the door with a smile, wearing a simple black dress that managed to accentuate every curve and gave him a pleasant view of her cleavage. They went to Five Fields in Chelsea, where they shared a bottle of a very fine merlot with dinner and shared a slice of pineapple cheesecake for dessert. She was suitably impressed, and the meal was delicious. The chemistry they’d felt in the pub was very much present and they sat at the table, talking and laughing well after their meal was through, despite the pointed stares of the waitstaff.

As he drove home, she placed her hand on top of his on the shifter. He looked over at her to find her smiling back at him. 

“Dinner was amazing,” she said, with a smile. “I think we pissed off the waitstaff.”

“I think we did as well,” he agreed. “But, to be truthful, I wasn’t paying them much mind.”

“No?” 

“How could I with you sitting across from me?” he said, using one of his most effective lines. But this time, it was sincere.

She blushed, “Stop… I told you. You don’t have to feed me lines.”

“It’s not a line,” he said, lifting her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

She shook her head. 

“What’s that look for?” 

“You…are very charming, very handsome, and very dangerous…”

“Dangerous? How so?” he asked, a warning flashing in his mind. Just what did she mean by that?

“A girl could fall hard for a guy like you,” she mused. 

“I’d say the same about you,” he returned, pulling up in front of their homes. He killed the engine and turned to her. Her dark eyes were sparkling in the glow of the streetlight and she wore a sexy smile. “I’d very much like to kiss you right now.”

Leaning towards him, she spoke, “I’d like that very much too…”

He kissed her softly, slowly, sinking his hand into her dark hair. After a few moments, she broke it off. “Would you like to continue this inside?”

“I would.” 

As held open the car door, he watched as she swung her legs out of the car, then held out his hand to her. She took it and stood. Not releasing his hand, she led him to the front door of her flat. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and turned to him, “Come on in….” 

As she shut the door behind them, his eyes scanned the room. She’d left a table lamp on and it cast a soft glow, allowing him to see that her flat was laid out in opposite of his, the proportions identical. But her choice of decoration gave the room a much more feminine feel.

Dropping her purse and keys on the table in the foyer, she turned to him. “Here’s your chance to back out before we take this to another level.”’

“I’ll not be backing out,” he said, pulling her into his arms. “Unless you tell me to go.”

“I was afraid,” she said, slipping her arms around his neck, “That last night was caused by the beer and the amount of time we spent together….”

“I don’t think it was,” he said, his lips brushing hers.

“I don’t either,” she breathed, as he kissed her. 

They stood in the foyer, lost in time, tongues and hands exploring. He slipped his hand beneath the hem of her skirt, running it along the black stockings she wore, to their lace tops and then bare skin. He smiled.

“What’s that smile for?” she slyly asked, knowing full well the cause if it. 

“I’m glad I dinnea know about those before dinner. It would have been hard to concentrate.”

“Ah, so you like them?”

“That I do.” 

“I’ll have to remember that and remember to tell you about it before dinner….” She playfully said, leading him into the living room.

“I see how it is,” he chuckled, “You want to torture me….”

“Not torture,” she corrected, “Entice….”

He pulled her close again, kissing her hard and full. “I’m already enticed, Luv. Are we gwon to stand here all night?”

“No,” she pulled out of his grasp and taking his hand, lead him to the stairs. 

He followed her up to the bedroom at the top of the stairs. Again, the room was similar in size and location to his own, but that’s where the similarities stopped. Her room was dominated by a wrought iron bed. The deep burgundy sheets were turned back, as if she’d prepared them for their return. 

“This is your last chance…” she said, her voice low and seductive, but her eyes portrayed her nervousness. 

“I’ll not be turning back…” he firmly said, looking into her dark eyes. “I’ve thought of you since I left you last night. It was difficult to fall asleep…”

“So, I wasn’t the only one?”

He shook his head and she kissed him deeply, before pulling back and out of his embrace.

With a simple move, she unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor, leaving her clad in a black lace bra and panties, with the stockings. He smiled, hoping it didn’t come out as the leer he felt it was. “You’re beautiful….” He said, pulling her back into his arms, his hands traveling over her pale skin,

Her hands made quick work of the Windsor knot of his tie, then pulled it off and tossed it to the dresser. She then went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

He held back from helping her, instead, he watched as she tugged the shirt out and finished unbuttoning it. She helped him slip out of the shirt and jacket, gently laying them on the dresser as well. She then turned and looked at him. Something about the way her eyes took him in was unnerving. He felt her eyes stop at the scar on his shoulder. Her pupils widened for barely a moment, then her eyes returned to his. 

“So, just what, exactly, do you do for the government?” she asked, looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

“It’s quite boring, actually. I’m in the Quartermaster’s office,” he said, bracing himself for the question that he knew would follow.

Tracing her finger over the scar, she said, “And was this a work-related injury?”

“Aye,” he quietly said, not offering anything further.

She digested his answer for a moment, then spoke, “I know a bullet wound when I see one, Hamish. What are you? Military? Police? MI6?”

“Gabrielle….”

“Let me guess, you can’t tell me, can you?”

“I canna tell you,” he said, waiting for her to pull away. He’d been in this position before and it never ended well.

To his surprise, she didn’t. instead, she spoke, “I trust that someday, you will tell me. But until then…”

“Thank you.”

“I do have one question, though…”

“Go on.”

Again, she traced the scar with her finger, “Does your work follow you home?”

“No. It does not.”

“Okay…for now, I’ll accept that answer,” she concluded, placing a kiss to his chest. “Do you have to go?”

“I’d like to stay if I can,” he replied, wondering how long it would take her to push for the truth. 

“Then you can stay….”


End file.
